


Победителей не судят

by Turbozombi1947



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Gen, Post-Season/Series 01 AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Рождество, суррогат снега, суррогат семьи. Члены ордена кажутся такими счастливыми. Но Лави чувствует боль будущих потерь за их улыбками. Возможно, не он один.





	Победителей не судят

Рождество — семейный праздник. Время, когда родные и близкие дарят друг другу сентиментальные безделушки и связанные вручную свитера. Огромная ель до потолка, омела, гирлянды, шарики и праздничный стол — как обязательные атрибуты. И снег — куда же без снега. Хотя бы искусственного. Белоснежные хлопья с потолка Черного Ордена — качественный суррогат снега, созданный Комуи. Экзорцисты, поющие рождественские гимны почти полным составом — качественный суррогат семьи. Даже Канда, естественно отказавшийся петь, но почему-то надевший ярко-красный свитер творчества Линали, смотрелся гармонично. Ведь в каждой семье найдется тот, кто вечно дуется и приходит на торжества так словно его силой привели.

Это рождество было особенным. Не потому что у Аллена был шестнадцатый день рожденья и Лави нажелал ему такого, что именинник стал одного цвета со свитером Канды, и даже невозмутимый Говард Линк чуть покраснел. И не потому что все старательно обходили стороной рождественский стол накрытый научным отделом и спасали остатки десерта, приготовленного Линком от Уолкера (Именинник не жадный, просто очень голодный). И даже не потому, что Линали, вместо привычного кофе, предлагала всем гоголь-моголь. Это рождество было особенным, потому что все экзорцисты по какому-то невероятному совпадению или проведению были здесь, в стенах ордена. Многие уставшие, только что с заданий, другие на них собирались. Но здесь, рядом, все вместе. Редкое явление, достойное того чтобы его отметить. А вот Лави праздновать не хотелось. Сегодня он устал. Банально устал улыбаться, шутить и поддерживать разговор. И потому, пока друзья не видят, сбежал в самое уединенное место. В ордене таковым была маленькая католическая часовня. Как ни парадоксально, верующих здесь почти не было, а те, кто верил, были свято убеждены, что один уничтоженный акума стоит тысячи молитв.

Сегодня Лави катастрофически не везло — в часовне молился Ревелье, который тут же заметил гостя.

— Проходи, юный экзорцист, помолись со мной. — Похоже, старик не рассмотрел в темноте к кому обращается. И Лави шагнул на свет, заодно поправив собеседника:

— Я не экзорцист, я книжник.

— И всё же. — Приторно-слащаво улыбнулся Ревелье. Лави знал много молитв, но никогда не молился, считал кощунством делать это без веры. Но, раз Ревелье так хотелось, как можно было отказать. Лави сложил руки и начал нарочито громко:

— Дорогой Бог! Мы с тобой оба прекрасно знаем, что тебя нет, а я сейчас разговариваю со стеной…

Ревелье закашлялся. После неловкой паузы он выдавил из себя:

— Прискорбно, что ты не веришь, ведь Бог есть любовь. — Лави одарил его скептическим взглядом.

— Ага. — Тяжелая пауза.

— Чтож, я пожалуй оставлю тебя, юный экзорцист. — Лави мог собой гордится, ему удалось смутить Ревелье.

— Я не экзорцист, я книжник. — Пробурчал он себе под нос, прежде чем настала блаженная тишина. Только откуда-то издалека доносились приглушенные возгласы «за скорую победу!». Лави вздохнул.

Победа — все так стремятся к ней, мечтая о том, что будет после, о мирной жизни и о том как они будут счастливы в этом мире.  
Лави прикрыл глаза и попытался представить ту самую «мирную» жизнь. Говорят, тот кто хорошо знает прошлое, может предсказать будущее, в таком случае никто лучше него не справится с предсказанием.

Перед внутренним взором предстала картина праздника, почти такого же как сегодня. А потом, посреди торжества возникает Ревелье в окружении Воронов.

— Мистер Аллен Уолкер, пройдите, пожалуйста, со мной. У Ватикана к вам есть несколько вопросов.

Весь зал погружается в тишину и только Линали тянет друга за рукав и шепчет:

— Нет, Аллен, не надо, не ходи…

— Не волнуйся, я скоро вернусь, это всего лишь пара вопросов. — Улыбается он ей в ответ, выходя вперед. И, конечно же, не сдержит обещания. Его поведут прямо на суд, обвинят в предательстве. Приговор пожизненное заключение, на смертную казнь они не решатся, да это и против принципов Ватикана.

И, конечно же, прежде чем Аллена уведут из зала суда к нему подойдет Линк. И, наплевав на внимательно слушающую охрану, заявит:

— Мистер Уолкер, я вытащу Вас из тюрьмы. Сейчас я ничего сделать не могу, но однажды займу пост папы Римского и первым же своим указом оправдаю вас.

Лави ухмыльнулся. Говард своё обещание сдержит, даже если Аллен до этого дня не доживет. В тихом омуте черти водятся — это как раз про Линка.

Остальным в новом мире без Ноев и акума едва ли придется веселее. Как ни старался Лави так и не смог представить себе Юу в мирной жизни. Дитя войны, рожденный чтобы убивать, он просто не способен ни на что другое. Да и какой ученый согласится отпустить свой многолетний труд гулять по миру? Лави так и видит не слишком уютные лаборатории, людей в белых халатах и Юу намертво прикованного к столу и злого как черт.  
А потом кто-то подойдет к нему и скажет:

— Ты должен быть нам благодарен, за то что мы оставили тебе жизнь.

Канда выразится коротко и не печатно и по поводу благодарности и по поводу такой жизни. Лави всегда нравился талант Юу абсолютно ясно выразить любую свою мысль с помощью «Пф», «Муген, Активация» и матов.

А потом, когда исследовать будет нечего, если повезет, у Канды будет безымянная могила, которую в первые несколько лет будет навещать какая-нибудь сердобольная девушка из новеньких.

Так же абсолютно не приспособлены к мирной жизни Миранда и Кроури, но они слишком безобидны чтобы Орден о них беспокоился. Их, скорее всего, довезут до родных городов и оставят прямо на вокзале, без денег и шансов на выживание.

Осталась ещё Линали. Её судьбой будет распоряжаться Ревелье, потому как Комуи уж точно не выпустят из ордена, на своих двоих, по крайней мере.

Саму девушку Лави отчетливо представил в компании двух здоровенных мужиков — санитаров, ведущих её сопротивляющуюся по коридорам незнакомой клиники. И слова Ревелье на заднем плане:

— Вы понимаете, доктор, она моя подопечная и я очень за нее волнуюсь. Когда я взял её к себе у нее уже были странные фантазии про брата и каких-то «акума», но мы её лечили и, мне казалось, справились с этой проблемой. И вот теперь снова — она говорит про несуществующих людей, пытается найти давно умершего брата. Особенно меня беспокоят её истории про войну, боюсь как бы она сама себя не покалечила.  
— О, не волнуйтесь, у нас о ней позаботятся!

— Это хорошо, могу ли я поговорить с ней на прощание?

— Да, думаю это возможно.

И, как и всегда, в его присутствии её скует страх, она перестанет упираться и просто замрет от ужаса. А Ревелье, как ни в чем не бывало, погладит её по щеке и скажет самым ласковым тоном:

— Прости, что не смог сам помочь. Я буду навещать тебя и следить, чтобы о тебе хорошо заботились.

Когда же Линали останется одна, привязанная ремнями к кровати, и осознает всю безвыходность ситуации, она сорвется на крик, долгий и пронзительный. Потом будет ещё множество слез, криков и попыток побега.

Что же касается жизни самого Лави, точнее Книжника, он исчезнет, прежде чем его хватятся. Желающих подправить историю мира, пусть даже тайную, во все времена хватало, и потому те, кто её хранят должны уметь защитить себя. И он сможет, главное как можно скорее забыть это имя — Лави. Продолжать отзываться на него было бы непростительной ошибкой. Ведь однажды, обернувшись на такое «Лави», можно схлопотать пулю в лоб.

Книжник глубоко вздохнул и вернулся к реальности. Из главного зала по прежнему доносились тосты «За будущую победу», часовня по прежнему пустовала.

— Боже, я грешен перед тобой, — начал Лави в пол-голоса и запнулся. — я знаю, что сейчас нарушаю все каноны молитв и прошу тебя о том, в чем должен был бы каяться, но, если ты есть и если ты меня слышишь, пожалуйста сделай так, чтобы мои друзья не пережили победу.

— Не волнуйся, не переживем. — Сказал кто-то так же в пол голоса.

-Извини, Аллен, что ты сказал? Я не расслышал. — Вранье, конечно, но…

Лави обернулся.

— Я сказал, возвращайся, а то Линали за тебя беспокоится, и скоро поднимет на уши весь Орден.

Беззаботно улыбаясь, сообщил Аллен.


End file.
